


Exhibit A

by blissfire



Series: Exhibit A [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Ficlet, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee doesn't mind when Sam scolds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit A

One time, Mikaela, teasing, had called him a masochist. It was true that it gave him an undeniable joy to have Sam spazz out and scold him rigorously for some inappropriate song choice or social faux pas. It wasn't quite the type of pleasure Mikaela suggested, however. 

It was trust.

Every time Sam puffed himself up like a hissing cat and sputtered in his face, Bee's spark pulsed with affectionate warmth because it was undeniable (loud, indignant) proof of Sam's unthinking, total trust in him. It never even occurred to him to be afraid of Bee's possible response to his scolding. His faith in Bee was complete.

Sam was more circumspect and cautious in his interactions with members of his own species than he was with Bumblebee. Bumblebee, who Sam was well aware outweighed, outgunned and outpowered him by orders of magnitude, didn't even register as a threat to Sam's subconscious mind.

Bee was surrounded by billions of people who mistrusted, even hated, his kind to varying degrees; they were feared wherever they went and were forced to prove themselves over and over to people who would likely never fully accept them. Feeling so unwelcome in the place they'd made their home... it weighed heavily. 

And then there was Sam, who knew perhaps better than any of them exactly what they were capable of, and still had no problem with climbing up Bee's armor to get right in his face to air his complaints.

And if the evidence of that total trust and faith was a tiny finger waving in his face until Sam ran out of breath - it was evidence Bee would welcome with the joy and gratitude it deserved.
    
    
    ---
    
    


End file.
